Renouveau
by Mavuslaz
Summary: J'ouvre enfin les yeux après cette douleur insoutenable. J'ouvre les yeux au renouveau." Edward/Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Couple: Edward/Carlisle

Auteur: Shini

Bêta: Ketsu

J'étais arrivé dans cet hôpital il y a deux mois. Je venais d'être atteint de la grippe espagnole qui terrassait des milliers de malheureux dans tous les pays du globe, en cette fin de première guerre mondiale. Aussitôt, le docteur Cullen m'avait pris en main et avait tenté de me soigné, mais, malheureusement, quoi qu'il fasse, mon état empirait. Il empirait à un tel point que, maintenant, je passait mes journées à dormir et somnoler. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire de cohérent, il m'était devenu impossible de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, j'avais perdu l'appétit il y a quelques semaines de cela et ma fièvre atteignait des pics et me faisait délirer.

Cette nuit avait été la première depuis des mois où mon esprit était resté clair et n'avait pas eu de visions ni d'hallucinations. Et malgré l'extrême fatigue que je ressentait, je n'avais pas réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit. J'étais même éveillé lorsque l'infirmière changea ma perfusion.

Mais je sentais qu'aujourd'hui était un jour différent, exclusif, que je devrais savourer et en profiter au maximum. Aujourd'hui était un jour que l'on ne vit qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour.

J'avais passé toute la journée à goûter et savourer chaque instant. Je prenait chaque minute comme un don du ciel. Je regardais monter le ciel, pour la dernière fois. Une fois qu'il fut arriver au zénith, le docteur Cullen entra, contrairement à son habitude, dans ma chambre. Normalement, il ne venait que tôt le matin avant le levé du soleil et tard le soir après son couché. Il me rendait parfois visite le midi, mais seulement les jours extrêmement nuageux, pour me remonter le moral, comme il disait.

En entrant dans dans ma chambre, je pressentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait changé sa mine rassurante et aspirant la confiance contre un air grave , emplit de pitié et compatissant.

Il s'approcha de mon lit et s'assit à mes côtés. Il posa une main glaciale sur mon front. Quelle fièvre je devais avoir! Il fit une moue dubitative et écrivit à une vitesse surhumaine quelques notes sur son calepin. A vrai dire depuis quelques temps, tout me paraissait rapide et j'étais d'une lenteur extrême dans chacune de mes actions. Il me jeta un regard dubitatif, et après une longue hésitation, s'éclaircit la gorge et de sa voix envoûtante, il m'annonça le récent décès de ma mère, qui n'avait pas eu la même chance que moi de finir la nuit. Un profond chagrin se saisit de moi et je m'effondrais dans les bras du docteur, ébranlé et en larmes.

Après de longues minutes passées ainsi, le docteur quitta ma chambre, l'air très absorbé par un dilemme intérieur.

Cet après-midi là, la morphine n'avait plus aucun effet sur moi. Ma douleur allait croissante, me faisant agoniser dans cette pièce toute blanche sentant le désinfectant. La fièvre atteignait des pics et mes hallucinations reprenaient de plus belle. Mon teint virait au verdâtre et je croulais sous les couvertures.

Plus aucun échappatoire n'était possible. La mort arrivait à grands pas avec sa faux. Après m'être apitoyé et angoissé durant tout mon séjour à l'hôpital sur ma mort future, je l'attendait et la sentait m'envahir avec plaisir. Je n'opposait aucune résistance. Je me laissait aller vers l'infini. Je sentais mon esprit glisser vers cette vive lumière vers laquelle aboutissait le long, tortueux et sombre couloir de la vie. Cette inconnue au visage squelettique que l'on appelait la Mort me faisait envie, me rassurait et j'arrivais vers elle, qui m'accueillait bras ouverts. Il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes à vivre et je le savait et j'attendais la mort comme une récompense. Je me laissait aller. Je n'étais déjà plus de ce monde.

O


	2. Chapter 2

-Shini et Ketsu, levant les bras devant une statue de Stephenie Meyer, s'exclamant « Louez soi la déesse ; tu ne déclareras pas twilight comme le tien; telle est sa volonté, louez soi la déesse. »

Shini: auteur

Ketsu: Béta-lectrice

Nous remercions ceux ou celles qui ont lu, survolé, commenté, ou toute autre chose en rapport avec cette fic. MERCI!!!

**Chapitre 2**

Brusquement, une force surhumaine me souleva de mon lit pour me porter dans une autre salle. Une personne avançait à une vitesse hallucinante et sans un bruit dans les vastes couloirs de l'hôpital. Je senti qu'on descendait puis qu'on m'allongeait dans un sous-sol ou même les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient à percer. Puis après un brusque arrêt on m'allongea sur un lit raide et dur, comme une planche de bois.

Je sentis une brève hésitation de la part de ce surhomme, je ressentis une soudaine douleur dans le cou comme si deux crocs se plantaient et déchiquetaient ma veine proéminente.

A ce moment précis, une explosion de lave en fusion se répendit dans toutes les veines et artères de mon corps. Cette brûlure insoutenable m'arracha un hurlement de douleur. Le feu se propageait en moi, brulant chaque parcelle de mon corps, entraînant un second cri de souffrance et un soubresaut. Mon cœur s'emballait et ses pulsations devenaient de plus en plus irrégulières. Un second soubresaut me souleva de la couche, suivi d'un autre hurlement. Les secondes me paraissaient des heures dans cet enfer fait de souffrance et de feu. Il m'était devenu impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à ma douleur, qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, je senti une présence à mes côtés. Cet être devait se tenir là depuis un moment, mais je ne le sentais pas bouger. Il restait parfaitement immobile.

Mon attention se reporta sur ma douleur incessante et toujours plus forte. Les cris et les soubresauts se multipliaient, toujours plus rapprochés les uns des autres et toujours plus forts. Je me débattait contre ce mal inconnu qui me terrassait. Je sentais le combat perdu d'avance, mais je persévérais dans cette lutte acharnée qui se passait en moi.

Durant plusieurs jours interminables j'endurais ce mal. La présence dans la pièce était toujours présente, mais n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni respiré, mais je la sentais toujours là, compatissante et culpabilisant, comme si elle n'avait pas voulu, en me mordant, m'infliger cette douleur.

Je sentais mes sens s'affiner, je sentais ma peau refroidir, je sentais mes muscles augmenter en puissance et je sentais mon cœur battre toujours de plus en plus vite et toujours de plus en plus fort, comme un hélicoptère se préparant à l'envol.

A la fin d'une nouvelle journée infinie, je sentis le feu quitter mes doigts peu à peu, puis mes orteils, les laissant aussi froid que la pierre et aussi lisse et parfaits que le marbre poli par la main experte d'un renommé sculpteur grec de l'antiquité. Très lentement, le feu quittait tous mes membres, les laissant froids, lisses et rigides. Le foyer se concentrait dans mon cœur, qui battait fort, vite et irrégulièrement.

A côté de ça, mes douleurs de l'autre après midi avaient été des caresses. Mon cœur incandescent ne cessait de chauffer toujours plus fort, alors que mes autres membres devenaient de marbre. Aussi lentement et douloureusement que possible, mon cœur s'envola de mes entrailles pour se retrouver à fleur de peau. Cette douleur lancinante était pire que toutes. Quelques temps après, mes battements de cœur se firent plus lent et moins forts, pour finalement s'arrêter.

Enfin, j'étais mort. Je pouvais goûter au repos et à la vie éternelle pour me rendre au paradis, après cet enfer. Je profitais de ce silence pour me reposer après ces jours de torture. Je me sentais tellement bien!

Une odeur âcre et amer me picota les narines. Me concentrant dessus, je compris vite qu'il s'agissait de l'odeur de la décomposition des chairs humaines, qui embaumait cette pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Gardant les yeux fermés, je me concentrais sur le monde nouveau qui m'entourais. Me focalisant sur mon ouïe, j'entendais les cris des patients souffrants, les derniers soupirs des mourants, les infirmières consolant les familles et apportant leur soutient au autres malheureux, promis à une mort proche.

Me concentrant sur mon touché, j'appris que j'étais allongé sur une planche de bois raide et dur, non poli, dont je sentais tous les nœuds et irrégularités du bois, qui avait été grossièrement découpé et taillé à la hache. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux et, cette pièce noire dans laquelle je ne pouvais rien distinguer auparavant, m'apparut et je pu y voir comme en plein jour; elle m'apparut éclairée, malgré la nuit moire sans lune, que je pouvais deviner derrière la lucarne entrouverte, comme si j'avais des yeux de chat. Les murs étaient en pierre brute, dénués de décoration. Le sol était de terre battue, devenue boueuse au contact du sang qui coulais des lits de bois, tous identiques au mien. Sur ces tables, des cadavres, à plusieurs par tables; Des milliers de corps sans vie étaient exposés dans la pièce. Je compris alors que je n'était pas mort mais bien vivant et même en pleine forme physique, mes sens étaient décuplés.

Après m'être longtemps extasié devant mes capacités extraordinaires, je m'aperçus de le présence, que j'avais déjà sentie auprès de moi durant ces longs jours de douleur. Aussi rapidement que l'éclair, je me soulevait de la couche de bois, pour bondir à l'autre extrémité de la pièce en position défensive. Nous restâmes quelques secondes, face à faces, je lui montrais mes crocs, mais lui restait impassible, me regardant, comme une âme en peine. Puis peu à peu, il s'avança lentement en ma direction, la main tendu vers moi, en signe d'accueil et de soumission. Vexé de cet attitude je lui bondi dessus.

Comment osait-il, après m'avoir mordu, encore m'approcher ? Lui qui m'avait, en connaissance de cause, obliger, sans me laisser le choix, à subir ces horreurs ? Lui qui m'avait, tel un monstre, administré son poison en me mordant. Ces pensées murirent dans mon esprit. Je sentis alors que mes muscles avaient réagi à la seconde où j'avais envisagé de les contracter.

En un dixième de seconde, j'étais sur mon bourreau. Je m'écrasais sur lui de tout mon poids et le déséquilibrais. Il s'abattit au sol et je le regardai de toute ma hauteur, fier comme un lion après avoir terrasser mon adversaire.

Il me regarda avec compassion et me dit:

« Je comprends ta souffrance, j'ai vécu la même il y a 200 ans de cela. Crois moi que chaque seconde de douleur que tu as vécu, je souffrais autant que toi. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'aurais tellement voulu revenir en arrière... En te regarder subir cet enfer par ma faute j'ai cru devenir fou. J'aurais voulu te laisser le choix, mais je n'en avais la possibilité. J'avais juré à ta mère de te transformer, au lieu de te laisser dépérir. Elle avait deviné ce que j'étais, et ce que tu es à présent. Un vampire. Je suis désolé. »

Après cet aveu, il posa sa tête sur le sol et me regarda, soumis à moi. Je pouvais le tuer quand bon me semblait. Alors que je le regardais, réfléchissant à la façon dont j'allais l'éradiquer de ce monde, je sentis son souffle léger contre mon oreille. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Depuis le début, je ne respirais pas, je n'avais pas ingurgité une seule bouffée d'oxygène, et pourtant je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi puissant. Qu'avait-il fait de moi ? Un monstre sanguinaire à l'affut de toutes proies qu'il me serait possible d'attaquer ? Non ! Je ne veux pas devenir cela ! Je le lui montrerais !

Mais ma nouvelle nature reprenant le dessus, je sentis l'odeur de chair fraiche entrer dans la morgue. Deux infirmiers s'approchaient, portant un brancard, sur lequel était allongé un mort tout frais, dont les plaies toutes ouvertes étaient encore sanguinolentes. Ne pouvant me retenir davantage, je vidais de son sang le macchabée et égorgeais les deux infirmiers, pourtant innocent, dont le seul tort avait été de se retrouvé sur la route d 'un vampire encore non initié, assoiffé de sang et de vengeance.

Aussitôt rongé de remords, défonçais le mur, grâce çà ma toute nouvelle force surhumaine et m'enfuyais en courant à une vitesse inimaginable et invisible aux yeux des humains. J'étais capable de dépasser les chevaux !

Mais ma tristesse était telle que je pris pas le temps de m'extasier sur mes capacités. Je errais ainsi comme une âme en peine, traversait ainsi des forêts, des champs, des plaines, des montagnes, sans jamais être fatigué. Je m'arrêtais finalement dans une grotte où je restais, tentant de dormir, mais je me rendis bien vite compte que cela m'étais devenu impossible, comme tant de choses. Je restais donc terré, ruminant mes pensées noires, jours et nuit pendant des semaines.

A suivre...

Ketsu :Désoler pour le retard mais avec les cours et les activités extra-scolaire , c'est pas top !!

Et puis ne nous en voulait pas mais nous ne sommes pas des super écrivains , ils nous faut du temps

pour écrire ,enfin surtout Shini vu que c'est elle qui fait le plus gros du boulot ( vive shini !!! )

Mais bon ,à la prochaine !!!!

SHINI et KETSU vous salut bien bas.


End file.
